


So We Meet Again - Short Talljake Fluff

by AestheticAnomalies



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Smut, OTP Feels, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAnomalies/pseuds/AestheticAnomalies
Summary: When Talltail goes for a run on the moor, he meets an unexpected familiar face.





	So We Meet Again - Short Talljake Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Please give tips and criticism bc I have a long way to go haha anyways I hope ya like it ^^

Tallstar sat at the fresh kill pile, digging into a juicy hare beside his friend, Shrewclaw. "I'm glad you're back. It wasn't the same without you, Wormcat." Shrewclaw turned to the black and white tom, a smile spreading across his maw. Talltail chuckled at the nickname. He had never liked how the brown tom treated him in his kithood and apprenticeship. But he's glad he saw past that, as Shrewclaw is now one of his closest friends and a noble warrior. "Me too. I thought I'd never return home, but the scent of Heather and the feeling of grass on my paws is irresistible." He shrugged, taking another bite.

"All the more reasons to love WindClan!" Shrewtooth punched Talltail's shoulder. Talltail smiled, thinking about the other friends he made on his journey. He wished they were here with him, hunting beside him. Talltail never really spoke about any of these cats to a clanmate, and frankly, he didn't know why. "Have I ever told you about Jake?" Talltail questioned the other cat. Shrewclaw looked confused. "Who?" He tilted his head. "Jake was a kittypet I met while I was traveling. Did you hear about that kittypet in ThunderClan? I've got a feeling they're somehow connected." Talltail explained. Shrewclaw began to purr. "Oooooh! Wormcat has a crush!" The tom teased.

Talltail scoffed. "Yeah, right. I think I'll go take a walk, I'm yearning for the moor." He stated, standing up. Shrewclaw winked."Alright, have fun!" He giggled. Talltail rolled his eyes, smiling. "Wanna join me?" Talltail offered, looking over his shoulder. Shrewclaw waved his paw dismissively. "I'm fine. You go have fun." Talltail was slightly disappointed by this, but shrugged and exited the camp.

The Heather swayed and brushed against his fur as he exited. He breathed in the scent, relishing in all the memories he had here. Why did he ever leave this place? As he walked, he began to pick up pace. Soon, he broke into a run, and then a sprint. He zoomed across the moor, kicking up dust and grass behind him. He grinned as the wind hit his face.

As Tallstar ran across the moor, a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He didn't think much of it at first, as it could be any cat. But something about it was so comforting, so knowing and calm. He couldn't put a paw on who it was, though. This irked him beyond comprehension. He turned to his left-  
Jake?!

Talltail smiled as Jake sprinted over to him. Jake sank his muzzle into his fur. "Talltail! I missed you so much." His eyes were glowing with joy. "I didn't expect to see you here! How have you been, friend?" Talltail was curious as to what shenanigans Jake had been up to. "Amazing! I'm a proud father  
and I've been let out of the house more often. I just thought I'd visit you for a change." He replied happily. That ThunderClan cat must be his son! thought Talltail in realization. "That's amazing! I'm sure they're just like you." He sat down, intertwining his tail with Jake's.

"Life's been good for me. I've made amends with Shrewclaw and I'm now deputy of WindClan." He was thrilled to share with the cat he most enjoyed. Jake showed him what it means to be a warrior, and his heart fluttered when he was near him.

"You'll be a wonderful leader, Talltail. Never lose hope in yourself." The thick-furred tabby mewed. Talltail was silent. Maybe he knew why he never told anyone about Jake, and maybe he knew why he felt how he felt. Maybe Shrewclaw was right, perhaps he really did think of Jake as more than a friend.

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word count: 628  
Character count: 3,566  
Series: Warrior Cats  
Characters: Talltail, Jake, Shrewclaw


End file.
